marvelunsfandomcom-20200213-history
THE UNSTOPPABLES/UNBEATABLES (2008-2009)
Uns.sm.2 011.jpg|thumb|300px|right|The Unstoppables/Unbeatables Volume 1: Upcoming War.]] THE UNSTOPPABLES/UNBEATABLES VOLUME 1: UPCOMING WAR. After the events in The Unstoppable Spider-man Volume 2, and set months after, The Unstoppables/Unbeatables brings MAVELUNS to new and extreme heights. Volume 1, Upcoming War, tells the tale of what happens when 12 of the most powerful super villains form together to kill the super heroes. Volume 1 includes issues #1-9 and ANNUAL #1. If you have a Facebook account, and you want to see the complete guide of The Unstoppables/Unbeatables Volume 1, please visit: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=2408&id=100000127271921 The UNS/UNS Volume 1 story: Tony Stark now leads S.H.I.E.L.D, and Captain America now leads the Ultimates. The Abomination, The Red Skull, Magneto, Mysterio, The Black Hole, Thunder God, all escape from a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. The Abomination plans his attack, but first, the new team must recruite the villains; Rick Jones/ Fire Hulk, Betty Ross/Fire Light, Hydro Man, Captain Germany, Viper, and Metal Man. When trying the find Captain Germany, The Ultimates ambushed Mysterio, with Spider-man later punching him off a building to his death. Magneto would end the fight, because all the 12 weren't in the fight yet, and they all wanted a piece of the heroes. Inside the Ultimates head quarters, team issues swarm the heroes when the Scarlet Witch confessed she had slept with her brother, Quicksilver. With the Ultimates finished, Thor, who was under mind control, killed Tony Stark. Bruce Banner, enraged, drained the control serum, fought Thor, lost, and then continued into the Midtown streets to kill The Abomination. The Unbeatables attacked Captain America and Spider-man, but they lost the two when they fled with a car. Thor returned, murdering Thunder God (a Thor imposter who may have destroyed Asgard), and defeating Magneto. In a bloody mess, the heroes seemed victorious, until Fire Hulk punched Thor into a building, causing it to collapse onto Captain America and the Red Skull, killing them both. Prior to the deaths, The Hulk was able to slash the Abomination's chest open, cut his head off, and then walked away. When the heroes and the villains clashed, almost all the villains were dead, and then a mysterious man dressed in a patriotic uniform similar to Captain America's uniform entered battle, decapitating Metal Man. With some of the X-Men entering battle, all the Fantastic Four, and others not affiliated with teams, the heroes easily kill Fire Hulk, Betty Ross. Magneto, hiding in an alley way, used his power to send the iron in Johnny Storm/ Human Torch's brain, then expanding it, blowing Johnny's head off. Xavier would appear, and use the same technique against Magneto, killing him. When all hope was won, the Abomination came back and grew enormous size, later killing Punisher, Thing, Wolverine, and possibly others. That was when Thor used the heroes last resource, and blasted the Abomination to obolivion. This explosion killed almost all the heroes and numerous civilians, only leaving Spider-man, Hulk, Thor, and the mysterious Patriot. Later, the Patriot was unmasked, revealed to be Nick Fury. The Black Hole wasn't murdered. Instead, he was kidnapped by Fury. Fury forced the Black Hole to fix all the destruction. Fury then revealed the clones of Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, and all the others who died. The heroes turned on Fury when Fury acted like Punisher, only wanting to later kill Black Hole, even though Black Hole did nothing at all. The Ultimates turned Unstoppables, and Fury turned solo. Spider-man, Captain America, Iron Man and Hulk moved into a mansion next to Central Park. One night, Peter Parker was watching CNN, when he saw a report that the Red Skull came back to life, and announced that a war was going to happen. End of Volume 1. VOLUME 2: THE RETURN OF THE RED SKULL. The Red Skull was planning his attack from the beginning. Even before the beginning. In fact, he started his plan during World War Two. The Unstoppables are now official, and they are already on missions. Their first mission is to find out if Nick Fury is doing anything wrong. They realize this when Wolverine, who is working for Fury, comes into the Unstoppables mansion and attacks Captain America. Later, The Red Skull gives a portion of his power to the innocent Johnny Blaze. Blaze goes to the UNS mansion, transforming into a monster. Blaze is killed by Captain America. In the following night, Bruce Banner loses control of his anger, turning into the Hulk, and destroying the mansion. Thor would return, killing Hulk and Banner in the same time. Fury goes to plan B to kill the Unstoppables, and creates dozens of Captain America clones. The clones are all killed by the UNS. Captain America finally goes after Fury, beating him down and shooting him. Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man, fought the villain Titanium man, winning. The next day, The Red Skull attacked the UNS, minus Captain America, who was coming back. The Skull revealed his master plan, bringing hundreds to thousands of undead nazis after the UNS. The fight would escalate as the U.S army and Nick Fury intervened and blew up the Skull. After battle after battle and more battle, Tony Stark ended up without arms and was forced to stay in the War Machine suit. Later, the Red Skull made WWIII official when announcing World War Three on live television. The Red Skull made it brutal when he killed Barack Obama, and blew up the White House. Later, The Red Skull bombed and killed 200 million people. So many heroes died later when they attacked the Red Skull and his army. Captain America was able to lock Red Skull in a coffin where he could never escape form. Later, it was revealed, that War Machine killed Titanium man. Also that Captain America had a relationship with Wasp, and that Magneto returned to help the heroes kill the one who killed millions of mutants. Captain America sent all the heroes to different locations around America, to stop super-villain teams that the Red Skull made.